I'm sorry for everything
by Caelice
Summary: One shot Lancitty. Lance is in an accident and has to tell Kitty that he loves her before it's too late.


Disclaimer: You've…got…to…be…kidding…me…

I know this is kind of short, but I couldn't think of much to write. I just started writing this because I was bored. I never expected to put this up. This is a very tragic Lancitty. A very tragic Lancitty. I even cried while writing it, but…I'm a wimp so that probably doesn't count. I usually write Pietro stories because I just love that guy! But I decided to try out for a Lancitty because it wouldn't hurt I guess. Please don't flame me! I try my hardest to please!

Read and Review! Make sure you review! I have to know if this Lancitty is good enough. Don't make me suffer. Now on with the tragedy!

**I'm sorry for everything**

Kitty was sitting on her bed, crying her heart out. Lance and her had fought. They had screamed until their faces were purple. They had been angry. So angry that they had forgotten what they had been fighting about. Lance had been so angry with her.

Didn't he love her? Didn't he love her at all? Lance had always been a fair person. He was understanding and he always listened to her problems. He always found solutions. Even if he didn't he always found a way to cheer her up when she was miserable.

He had always been with her when she needed him. He had even betrayed his own friends for her. She knew he loved her. But he had never said it. He had always left her in the dark. But still, he was everything he wanted. He was sensitive, understanding, kind, loving and he was always there to comfort her.

But a week ago he had started to change. He had been nervous, edgy. He had lost his temper in more occasions than one. He had ignored her and stopped listening to her when she spoke to him. He had pushed her away when she had tried to talk to him. He had snapped at her when she had tried to get him to open up his feeling to her and tell her what was wrong. He had shouted at her when she had begged him to tell her what was wrong. Finally after a confrontation with Scott he had snapped. Kitty sobbed into her pillow as she remembered what he had said.

FLASHBACK

_"Can't that stick-up-ass Summers just keep his overgrown nose out of our business?" Lance raged. Kitty sighed and walked into her room. Lance kicked the wall angrily._

_"Lance, don't be so angry. He was like, only worried," Kitty said. Lance scoffed. _

_"Does he think I'm going to hurt you? If you were going out with fuzzy boy he wouldn't make such a fuss! He would be all la-di-da and happily skip away beyond the horizon," he said sarcastically._

_"Stop being sarcastic Lance. And stop bad-mouthing Scott! He's like a brother to me," Kitty snapped._

_"Well Pietro's like a brother to me and you didn't tell Summers to stop bad-mouthing him! And what about Toad? And Blob?" Lance said. Kitty sighed. Lance sighed and slammed his fist against the table. _

_"You know Kitty, all you X geeks think you're higher than us don't you? All those freaking X geeks think you're better because we're poor and don't have parents who are kind and loving and gentle right?" Lance spat. Kitty put her hands on her hips, groaning in exasperation. Lance imitated her, exaggerating the movements. _

_"Why do you have to be so immature Lance?" Kitty screamed. Lance glared at her furiously. She glared back at him, just as angry. There was a staring contest for a few seconds, none of them daring to back down. In his fury he upturned the table. If she hadn't phased through it she would have been smashed against the wall._

_"You idiot! You like, nearly killed me!" she screamed furiously. He pushed her backwards. She stumbled into the table and gasped in pain. Pain shot up her back. But the most pain was in her heart. She felt betrayed. She was hurt physically, and emotionally. _

_"Too bad it didn't!" Lance retorted. Kitty started to sob. Lance's face fell and his glare softened. She broke down and fell to her knees. He bent down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. _

_"Kitty…" he said softly. She slapped him, hard. He stumbled backwards in shock. He put a hand to his cheek and stared at her. His mouthed opened in a silent 'o'. He was paralyzed with shock as he stared at the small teenager in front of him. _

_"Just leave me alone Lance! I hate you! And I know you do to! Don't deny it Lance! I know you don't love me! Because you never tell me! You never tell me you love me! You just leave to guess! I don't want to guess Lance! You have to tell me you love me! Why don't you Lance? So leave me alone!" Kitty sobbed. She was so angry her valley girl accent had disappeared. Lance's face hardened and he turned to leave. Stopping at the door he turned back. His face was hard and his eyes were black with anger. He clenched his fists furiously and punched the door. His fist went straight through. He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain. She just watched through her tears. _

_"You're right Kitty. I'll never tell you I love you. Never," he hissed. Then he turned and stormed away, leaving her a sobbing wreck on the floor. She stayed there for a few minutes, sobbing in her hands. Finally she looked up. A trail of tears went down her cheeks and splashed onto the floor. She whispered something softly. _

_"I'm sorry Lance."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kitty let out a wail and buried her face in the blankets. She wanted to forget everything. She was sure it would be alright. They only had to give it time. Lots of time. But it would be alright in the end. It always was.

Lance had never been so angry. She only remembered them fighting about the X men. The X men had never approved of their relationship. The Brotherhood had gotten used to her and had even started to enjoy her coming over. Why couldn't the X men be the same? After spending some time with them Kitty had seen that the Brotherhood wasn't evil. They were just confused, misled teenager. And Lance held them together. He was like the father to them. He was the leader. He was the one they turned to, the one they depended on. He was the one who protected the others. He had protected her.

The door opened and Rogue ran in. She was crying. She ran up to Kitty and shook her. Kitty moaned. Rogue pulled off the blanket.

"Oh Kitty! It's horrible. It's Lance, he's been in an accident! He's not gonna make it Kitty! You have to go to him! He's not gonna make it," she sobbed. Kitty gasped. Rogue's eyes were filled with tears and her makeup was smudged. She wiped the tears away but more came. She hugged Kitty.

"He's not gonna make it Kitty! You have to go before it's too late!" Rogue cried. Kitty leapt into action. Not caring that she was in her pajamas she grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs. Rogue followed behind.

"Where's Kurt? Where's Scott? I need a ride," Kitty cried. Everyone just shrugged. She cried out in frustration and they ran onto the street, straight into the path of a taxi.

"Taxi!" Rogue cried. They opened the door and jumped in. The taxi turned to face them.

"Bayville Hospital now!" Rogue cried. The taxi driver nodded. They leaned back against the seat nervously.

"What happened?" Kitty asked. Rogue started to cry again.

"It…it was horrible! I was there…I saw it! The Brotherhood was there and…it was so horrible! Lance stepped out onto the road and there was a driver with his car out of control and…and…" she broke off and started to sob loudly. Kitty felt cold.

"He's not gonna make it Kitty. The doctors said…" Rogue burst into a fresh waterfall of tears. Kitty started to cry too. Not Lance. Please not Lance. The full situation hit her hard. She hadn't understood until now. Lance was going to die. Lance was going to leave her.

"We're here," the driver said. He had a kind face. Kitty searched for her wallet but it was gone. Rogue did the same. They had forgotten their wallets back at the mansion. They turned to the driver desperately.

"Never mind about it sweetheart. Go see him," the driver said kindly. His kindness made them both burst into tears and they thanked the driver quickly. They ran into the hospital and were met by Pietro.

"Kitty! You came! Oh God…here, take my hand," he choked, his eyes filled with tears. With a burst of speed she found herself in the hallway. Toad and Blob were there, also crying silently. Pietro turned to Kitty.

"He wants to see you Kitty. Go in there," Pietro said. His eyes were filled with tears. Kitty gave his hand a squeeze and walked in closing the door behind her. The hospital room was white. There were many machines surrounding Lance. She walked past them and went straight to Lance. The sight made her gasp.

His whole right arm had been ripped off viciously from the accident. His face was burnt beyond recognition and both his legs were in a cast. His hair was singed badly and his left hand was bruised until there wasn't even an inch of his normal skin. His nose had been cut clean off from the horrible accident.

"Ma'am? I'll give you five minutes," the doctor said. Kitty nodded at him and he left uncertainly. Once he had closed the door behind him Kitty burst into tears, unable to stop herself.

"Oh Lance! I'm so sorry! If we hadn't had that fight you wouldn't be here! You would be safe and unharmed and-" he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"No Kitty! Don't…blame yourself for…the accident," he said hoarsely. He was barely able to speak, let lone string two sentences together. She was unable to stop herself from shuddering at his voice. His voice was scratchy and it sounded like he was in so much pain just from talking.

"Lance, you can't die! Please don't leave me! Don't go away Lance! I need you!" Kitty begged. Lance shook his head. He wrapped his hand around her and squeezed it.

"Kitty…promise me that…you will keep on…being happy after I…after I…" he stopped, unable to say the word. His eyes filled with tears and he started to sob silently.

"No! You won't die Lance! I won't let you!" Kitty said, shaking her head fiercely. She was obviously in denial, but in her heart she knew it was hopeless. Lance was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Kitty…promise me you'll…take…care of Todd and Fred and Pietro…" Lance croaked. Kitty nodded numbly.

"I promise Lance. But you won't need me to take care of them! You'll be there," Kitty said. Lance shook his head. He could barely see her now.

"Tell them that…I could never wish for a…better family," he said.

"You can tell them yourself," Kitty said through her tears. She squeezed his hand pleadingly. He won't die. He won't die. She started to sob softly. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"Kitty…I have to say this before…before…" he started to gasp for breath. She held his hand desperately and waited until he stopped gasping. He started to choke on his blood and he coughed violently. Kitty couldn't help but watch with growing pain as her one love died right in front of her.

"K-Kitty…I…I love…" he stopped and leaned his head back. His eyes were still open. There was silence. Kitty waited for a few seconds. Her eyes traveled to his chest and found that it wasn't moving.

"Lance? Lance!" she screamed. She shook his hand desperately. "No! NO! Wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me! LANCE!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him in desperation. There was no reaction. She screamed through her tears and sobbed on his motionless shoulder.

"No! Lance! Please! Say something! Say something!" she shrieked. Her eyes were covered in tears. Her vision was blurry. There was no response.

"NOOOO!" she screamed. The door opened and someone rushed in. It was Pietro. He pulled her into a hug. She sobbed furiously. He gently pushed her away a few seconds later. She sank onto a chair, wailing. He turned to his friend, his brother. His stared at Lance solemnly. He closed Lance's eyes.

"Be at peace brother," he whispered. Tears poured down his cheeks.

"He left, how could he? Why? Why? Lance! I didn't even get to tell him how much I loved him! And he died before he…" she burst into fresh tears. Pietro put an arm around her shoulders. She leant forward and kissed Lance on the lips.

"Goodbye Lance. I'll always love you."

OOOOOOOOOO

Okay, what do you think? And just to tell you guys Pietro and Kitty are just friends. Nothing going on between them. So review please and tell me what you think of this. It's a tragedy. I still love Lance! I love Lance! I'm sorry he had to die but that was the whole point of the story.

Review


End file.
